COSPLAY'S ON!
by Demon-master
Summary: CHAPTER ALERT! Ever wonder what our beloved Saints will dress as for a cosplay event? Start feeling sorry for those pitiful Saints. WARNING: More nonsense and chaos.
1. The Interview with the Pegasus Saint

> > **Demon-master:** Yo, yo, yo! The ALMIGHTY, INVINCIBLE, ROBUST, MIGHTY, GRAND AND PRODIGIOUS TRIO IS BACK!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! [thunder and lightning crashed] [tidal waves splashed about below DM's cliff] Does anyone miss moi???!!!! Huh, huh, huh?????? XD XD  
  
**Both muses:** .........[veins popping]  
  
**Demon-master:** ???? What?  
  
**Both muses:** .........[more veins popping]  
  
**Demon-master:** ???? O......k.......what's with the cold shoulder, guys?  
  
**Kirei:** [left eye starts twitching] Hmmm, let me see. Oh yes. Fuyuki and I happen to know this someone, and this someone just so happens to leave her HxH fic incomplete for.....I don't know.....**3 YEARS AND MORE????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
**Fuyuki:** [sweatdrops] ........I'm NOT going to help this time. DM, keep this up, and your readers will be plotting murder for your UNFINISHED fics. I know your HxH readers already are.  
  
**Demon-master:** Ok, ok, I admit, I have left my HxH fic collecting electronic dust for a few years-  
  
**Kirei:** **3 YEARS!!!!!!! 3 YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 STINKIN' YEARS!!!!!!!!** [blows a fuse]  
  
**Demon-master:** FINE!!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!! Ever try 2 keep your piano exam and 'A' Levels in tip-top shape???!!! It ain't easy, you know. But I promise, I'll dedicate my holiday time 2 writing fics for the world!!! NYA!!!! =3....so let's forgive and forget, ok???   
  
**Both muses:** ........[suspicious side-glance]  
  
**Demon-master:** ........onegai?????? [put on the ever irresistible puppy dog eyes] I didn't trash my HxH fic!!!!!   
  
**Both muses:** ......hai.   
  
**Fuyuki:** But only because you've begin writing again.....after a long, LONG time....AND because you aren't trashing your HxH fic......[mumbles] even though you've started up another fic.........[sighs]  
  
**Demon-master:** UNYAA!!!!!!!!!!! XD XD THANX A BUNCH, MY BELOVED MUSES!!!!!! [glomps muses] I have a good feeling about this fic!!!! I'm definitely gonna get LOTS an LOTS of reviews!!!!!......I hope.  
  
**Kirei:** [feels a migraine coming on] DM doesn't own the characters in Saint Seiya, so you can't sue her. Or us. She's not trying to make money out of the fics she wrote either. Should this fic resemble any other fics, it's purely coincidental. Can we start the fic NOW????!!!!!!! You still owe about 10 people the next few chapters of your HxH fic!!!!!!!!  
  
**Demon-master:** All done? [smiles ever so innocently]  
  
**Kirei:** [resentfully] .....hai.  
  
**Demon-master:** Ow, cranky, aren't you Kirei? Someone needs a nappy-nap. [snickers]  
  
**Kirei:** [glares sharp and pointy objects at DM]  
  
**Demon-master:** [chooses to ignore] OK then, let's get this story on the road!!!! NYA!!!! =3

* * *

> Italics to note:   
  
So and so...... - talking  
  
_(So and so......)_ - thinking  
  
[So and so......] - actions  
  
**COSPLAY'S ON!!!!!  
**  
By: Demon-master   
  
Have you ever wonder what will our beloved Saints' dress up as for a cosplay event? Well here's your chance to know as our pitiful, but loveable saints get interviewed by yours truly!!! NYA!!!! =3  
  
**Demon-master:** Welcome to the big show, _**The Demon-master show**_, where yours truly chits and some of the most sought after characters in various popular anime chat!! [grins] Today, our guest stars will be those hunkalicious boys of Saint Seiya-  
  
**Random rabid fangirls in the audience:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
**Rabid fangirl #1:** HYOGA-SAMA, MARRY ME!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! [swoons]  
  
**Rabid fangirl #2:** SHUN, I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! [waves a "I 'heart' Shun!!!" flag]  
  
**Rabid fangirl #3:** SHIRYU-SAMA, YOU ARE SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!! [drools]  
  
**Rabid fangirl #4:** KYAAAAA!!!!!!!! CAMUS!!!!!!! MILO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAA!!!!!! [passes out stone dead]  
  
**Demon-master:** ......ok, no thanks to the rude interruptions of some rabid fangirls somewhere out there in the audience. _(Note to self: hire some bouncers to keep those pesky fangirls in check.)_ [cough]   
  
As I was saying, Saint Seiya's one of the more popular anime in anime history, top off with cute boys who can kick some serious butt! Our topic for today is on cosplay. I trust you people in the audience, particularly the fangirls of certain characters in Saint Seiya, to be very curious about what what they'll dress up as for a cosplay event, no?  
  
**Random rabid fangirls in the audience:** [scream to high heaven]  
  
**Demon-master:** ......uh-huh, sure. [massages throbbing head] Our first guest is someone every fan of Saint Seiya will know. I think the title of the anime pretty much speaks for itself, ne? And now, people please put your hands together for our protagonist of Saint Seiya, Seiya himself!!!!! [claps]  
  
**Audience:** [claps]  
  
**Rabid fangirls of Seiya in the audience:** KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! SEIYA!!!!!!!!!!! [scream at the top of their lungs]  
  
[Out comes Seiya from behind the curtains, waving at the audience, grinning, and basically just keeping it real. Some fangirls couldn't take the knowledge of meeting their idol face-to-face and fainted.]  
  
**Demon-master:** What's up, Seiya? [grins]  
  
**Seiya:** Hey, Demon-master! I must say, it's really cool to be on your show!   
  
**Demon-master:** Thanks! How are you today?  
  
**Seiya:** Pretty good, pretty good, DM. [grins some more]   
  
**Demon-master:** Ok, Seiya, we are all really pumped to know what will you dress up as for a cosplay event?  
  
**Seiya:** What I'll dress up as for a cosplay event, huh? Hmm...well, I don't have many choices, but I guess -   
  
**Demon-master:** EXCLUDING your Pegasus Cloth, Seiya.  
  
**Seiya:** .....How did you know I was going to say that? ....... Chotto matte, ARE YOU A MINION OF HADES??????!!!!!!!!! [fires up his cosmo]  
  
**Demon-master:** Trust me, Seiya, I'm no minion of anybody. You are just very predictable, that's all. And really, you've gotta keep that brashness in check, my friend. Your brothers aren't going to be very thrilled to know that you've mangled the hostess in a fit of paranoia. [smiles eerily] And Hyoga isn't here to restrain you either.   
  
**Seiya:** [cosmo wanes] All right. Gomen. [blushes and puts hand behind head] It's just that the Hades incident still sorta gets to me. [laughs sheepishly]  
  
**Demon-master:** Oh, yes Seiya. We feel for you, buddy. [pats Seiya on the shoulder]  
  
**Seiya:** Domo. Oh yea, what I'll go as for a cosplay event, you say? Well.......[thinks]  
  
[5 minutes went by...]  
  
**Demon-master:** Give Seiya some more time, ne people? You know that thinking isn't his forte.  
  
[10 minutes went by...]  
  
**Demon-master:** [getting a little restless] Ok, Seiya, anything coming into mind yet?  
  
**Seiya:** .....no......[thinks harder] ......I want something.....out of the box.......  
  
[Someone behind the curtain gasps.]   
  
[A voice floats out from behind the curtains that sounds suspiciously like: "Since when does Seiya knows such a deep idiom?"]  
  
[Another voice pipes up: "Onii-san, please don't bad-mouth Seiya behind his back...."]  
  
[15 minutes ticked by...]  
  
**Demon-master: **[Popping popcorn to pass the time] La la la laa....dee do da dee......  
  
**Seiya:** I'VE GOT IT!!!!!!  
  
**Demon-master:** [half-heartedly] Excellent, Seiya! [pops some popcorn into mouth] So, what will you dress up as?  
  
**Seiya:** Check this!!! This is what I call creative. Well, you know my name, Seiya, means "Star arrow", right?  
  
**Demon-master:** _(I think I see where this is going.....although I hope I'm wrong...)_ Mm-hmm. Yes. And?  
  
**Seiya:** Well, the way I see it, I have 2 options to choose from:-   
1) I dress up as a star, complete with a bow and arrow.   
2) I dress up as an arrow, but with a star for the tip.   
What do you think, DM?! Pretty cool, huh?  
  
[A pause.]   
  
[A questioning look from DM.]   
  
[A raised eye-brow.]   
  
[Someone behind the curtains is wheezing from laughing too much.]  
  
**Demon-master:** _(.....ok, so I didn't guess wrong...)_ Er, gee Seiya, that's er...really...original.....but er, could you er.....come up with something a little less....er.....how do you say......childish?  
  
[Someone #2 has joined someone #1 in silent wheezing and laughter behind the curtains.]  
  
[The voice from earlier on speaks up from behind the curtains: "If that's what Seiya calls 'creative', then I don't know what is 'dumb' according to him."]  
  
**Seiya:** Aw! [pouts] But I really think it's a creative idea!  
  
[The same voice mumbles something that sounds something like: "Just when you think Seiya couldn't be any denser, he is."]  
  
[Another voice replied exasperatedly: "Onii-san...."]  
  
**Demon-master:** _(I guess it's true when they say too much thinking is bad for your health.... ) _Eh-heh, Seiya, you really shouldn't think so much. All that thinking has resulted in your needless burning of extra calories.  
  
**Seiya:** [raises eyebrow] You think so?   
  
**Demon-master:** _(Duh. There's proof right in front of me.)_ But of course, pal! You should save the energy to kick some bad guy butt. [grins]  
  
**Seiya:** O......k. But then, I'm back to square one again......I'll try to think some more... [grins sheepishly]  
  
**Demon-master:** _(No kidding.)_ [raises eyebrow]  
  
[5 minutes ticked by...]  
  
**Demon-master:** [brings out a cow & starts milking it.] la la laa ...do dum dee do....  
  
[10 minutes crawled by...]  
  
**Demon-master:** [sips at freshly-squeezed milk] Eh-heh, Seiya, getting any inspiration?  
  
**Seiya:**.............nope...........still thinking...........  
  
**Demon-master: **[lets out an annoyed sigh] Tell you what, why don't you go as a jester?  
  
[A resounding pause.]  
  
**Seiya:** .....What was that again? [gawking]  
  
**Demon-master:** Well, think about it. You are the hyper one among your brothers, not to mention your "talk first, think later" tendency. You even called Saori's grandfather.....what was it again? Oh yea. [snickers] I think it's "that bearded old man". AND you like to joke around. A LOT. Wouldn't that fit the criteria of going as a jester? [smiles ever so innocently]  
  
[The gruff voice from before behind the curtains agreed: "Indeed, he'll definitely make a VERY good jester."]  
  
[Another voice rubbed in: "Ikki........do you mind laying OFF Seiya for just ONE moment?"]  
  
[**Ikki:** "What? I'm simply stating facts, Shiryu."]  
  
[**Shiryu:** "........."]  
  
**Seiya:** _(I heard THAT, Ikki! Wait till I get my hands on you, you sorry excuse for a roast turkey!! By then, you'll be worse than tenderised!!!!)_ [gratingly] You know what DM? I have a better idea. How about I dress YOU up as a knuckle sandwich? [cosmo rising dangerously]   
  
**Demon-master:** [alarmed] OK!!! OK!!! I take it back!!!!  
  
**Seiya:** [grins] That's better. Now let me get back to thinking...  
  
**Demon-master:** _(Note to self: NEVER get onto a brash Pegasus' bad side. He's even scarier than Shun and Hades and Heero's glare-o-death combined...)   
_  
[25 minutes snailed by...]  
  
**Demon-master:** [is getting impatient, and ready to blow her top any minute.] .......  
  
**Seiya:** YATTA!!!!! [grin threatens to split face] I'VE GOT IT!!!!!! THIS TIME I''VE REALLY GOT IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Demon-master:** [sarcastically] Whoopee....do pray tell.  
  
**Seiya:** Well, I was thinking. Since I play the guitar and all, how about I go as a legendary guitar player?!  
  
**Demon-master:** [ears perk up] Hmm, I think you're onto something here. And who do you have in mind?  
  
**Seiya:** Well, I know some REALLY cool guitarists like [begins ticking fingers off] Jimmy Hendrix, Eric Clapton, Jimmy Page, Jeff Beck, Jerry Garcia -  
  
**Demon-master:** OK!! OK!!! We get the picture already!!!!! [waves arms frantically] So you are saying you'll be going as either one of the guitarists you've just named, or had in mind?  
  
**Seiya:** Hai!!......But now I have another idea. How about going as a legendary gymnast? [grins]   
  
**Demon-master:** Ah, yes. I see what you mean. After all, you are the fastest and the most agile Saint among Saints, right?  
  
**Seiya:** Yep!! [puffs up chest] And I pride myself for my speed and agility!!!  
  
[More fangirls from the audience proceed to swoon.]  
  
**Demon-master:** Ha ha, indeed!!! [claps hands with glee] So who do you have in mind?  
  
**Seiya:** Hmm, well, there's [begins ticking fingers off] Jason Gatson, and there's -   
  
**Demon-master:** Yes, yes, Seiya, we get it already.   
  
**Seiya:** [grins] And hey, want to see me twist my body into a pretzel? [proceeds to demonstrate]  
  
**Demon-master:** [is highly disturbed with the word "pretzel"] Er....no thanks. We know your skills are very impressive without you having to show us.  
  
**Seiya:** [shrugs] Ok then. Your loss.  
  
**Demon-master:** So it'll either be a legendary guitarist, or a legendary gymnast, right?  
  
**Seiya:** You got it, DM! [laughs]  
  
**Demon-master:** [smirks] But then again, I guess you can always go as a girl when all else fails, ne?  
  
[A pause so long, one could hear a plant grow.]  
  
**Seiya:** [eyes bulging] Say what?  
  
**Demon-master:** [smirk twitchs into an evil grin] Well, think about it. You are the fastest and most agile saint, right? In fact, your speed level is so high, it puts even the fastest track runner and the most agile gymnast in the world to shame, no? That kinda makes you...I don't know...sorta "feminine" since speed usually pertains to women? Besides, if I'm not mistaken, at certain points of the anime, I could've sworn your waistline's even thinner than Shun's, not to mention slender.  
  
**Seiya:** [sputters] [opens mouth to argue, but no sound came out]  
  
**Demon-master:** And to add things up, YOU are the youngest AND the shortest Saint among your brothers and other Saints, aren't you? [grins like a deranged monkey]  
  
**Random rabid fangirls of Seiya in the audience:** KYA!!!!!!!! SEIYA-SAMA WILL LOOK SO CUTE IN A DRESS!!!!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Seiya:** [blanched]  
  
**Demon-master:** [lets out her constrained laughter, doubling over with the pain of it all.] M-M-My point e-exact-exactly!!! HAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Several guffaws and restrained chuckles can be heard very distinctively behind the curtains.]  
  
**Demon-master:** Aha... Haha... Ha... But Seiya, don't you think it's hilari - Seiya?  
  
**Seiya:** [cosmo intensifying at a rapid pace] DM!!! KONO YAROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [veins start popping]  
  
**Demon-master:** Er....OK!!!! THAT"S ALL FOR OUR SHOW TODAY!!!!! REMEMBER TO STAY TUNE TO THE NEXT EPISODE OF _**The Demon-master Show**_, WHERE WE CHIT AND OUR GUEST STARS CHAT!!!!! [scurries out of sight]  
  
**Seiya:** PEGASUS RYUU SEI KEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[That day, Seiya's Pegasus Ryuu Sei Ken left a VERY big and strong impression on the studio, and I don't mean the good kind of impression.]  
  
(The morale for today's interview: NEVER piss off a Pegasus, or anything related to a horse, or flying objects for that matter.)

* * *

> **Kirei:** Ok. THAT was cruel beyond belief. [glowers]  
  
**Demon-master:** Nani?  
  
**Fuyuki:** What do you think?! Leaving your first interview hanging like that!  
  
**Demon-master:** ......Let me get this straight, you want MOI to continue with the interview with the Dragon Saint when Seiya's a walking time-bomb? AND has just demolished my studio?  
  
**Fuyuki:** Er....ok, you got a point there.  
  
**Kirei:** But that STILL does not give you an excuse to throw this fic aside, like your HxH fic. You start one, you FINISH IT!!!!!!!   
  
**Demon-master:** [blinks innocently] Oh? Did I leave this fic in a cliff hanger?  
  
**Kirei:** Stop playing innocent with me. You are anything BUT that!!! AND YES, YOU DID!!!!!!! [blows a fuse]  
  
**Fuyuki:** Please, Kirei, your blood pressure. Sure, you may be a few centuries years old, but still.....  
  
**Demon-master:** Please review this story...er, interview, people!!!!! Onegai!!!! And remember, if you must, flame the fic, not the author! NYA!!!! =3  
  
**Fuyuki:** Speaking of Seiya, where is he?  
  
**Demon-master:** Probably out with his brothers or something...  
  
[Meanwhile, Seiya and Ikki are snarling at each other, Shun is trying to pacify them, Hyoga is restraining Seiya with all his might and Shiryu's wondering what he's going to dress up as for a cosplay event in the next interview......]  
  
[Somewhere in the Temples of the Sanctuary, the Gold saints are wondering when it will be their turn to get interviewed.]


	2. The Interview with the Dragon Saint

> > **Demon-master:** Hi, all you beautiful readers out there!! NYA!!!! =3 [grins frenziedly]  
  
**Kirei:** YES!!! You've decided to update this story! And......[looks at calendar] it's only been 2 weeks or so!! [looks out the window] Are you sure this isn't the age where pigs learn how to fly?  
  
**Fuyuki:** Er......  
  
**Demon-master:** [right eye starts twitching] Are you trying to imply something, Kirei?  
  
**Kirei:** [ever oh-so-innocently] O......nothing.......just a muse's random musing, pardon the pun. I mean, come on, I've seen a horse-fly......  
  
**Fuyuki:** [sees where Kirei's sarcasm is going...] O yes, indeed! And I've seen a dragon-fly... [grins]  
  
**Kirei:** [grins like a hyena trying to imitate a grinning chimpanzee] I've even seen something as earth-shattering as a HOUSE-FLY......  
  
[A burst of light.]  
  
[Scuffling noises are heard.]  
  
[Volumes of dust clouds kicked up and fogged the picture.]  
  
[Somebody groans.]  
  
[Both muses have ended up face flat on the ground after being mauled by a stampede of moogles, courtesy of ...you-know-who. NYA!!! =3]  
  
**Demon-master:** [genki mode] NYA!!! I don't own Saint Seiya, so you can't sue me! I'm just a penniless author writing these fics for fun. And should this fic resemble any other fics, it's purely coincidental. And before we move on with the Dragon Saint's interview, I'll like to thank the following people for reviewing my ficcie:-  
  
**_Keemew2:_** Thank you for the tip on the "Oni" and "Onii" differences!! I really appreciate it! Woah......that's a REALLY big difference in word meaning.......[gawks]  
  
**_DuelMonsterschic27:_** O yea......hehehehehe..........stay tune for more bizarre interviews with those unfortunate saints............under MY pen, of course........hehehehehehe..........[evil gleam in eyes]  
  
**_Female Heero Yuy:_** Well, you've got your wish!! An update!!! Simply music to a reader's ear, isn't it? XD And er.........I don't think you can....you know......[points at the question]   
  
**Demon-master:** But before you go on with the fic, a word of warning: there are certain parts in this fic that look as if it's hinting at yaoi, but THEY AREN'T (well, except for just one part). However, if you want to view it that way, suit yourself.   
  
Don't give me reviews accusing me of not fore-warning you; I already did, so it's your own fault for skipping the disclaimers. This is what disclaimers are for. Don't like, don't read. Nye, nye! [sticks tongue out at people who are ready to flame her because of that]  
  
Anyway, on with the fic!!! XD ...er...interview......whatever you want to call it. NYA!!! =3

* * *

> Italics to note:   
  
So and so...... - talking  
  
_(So and so......)_ - thinking  
  
[So and so......] - actions  
  
**COSPLAY'S ON!!!!!  
**  
By: Demon-master  
  
Have you ever wonder what will our beloved Saints' dress up as for a cosplay event? Well here's your chance to know as our pitiful, but loveable saints get interviewed by yours truly!!! NYA!!!! =3  
  
**Demon-master:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND welcome back to the big show, _**The Demon-master show**_, where yours truly chits and some of the most sought after characters in various popular anime chat!!! NYA!!!!!!! =3 [grins]   
  
**Random rabid fangirls in the audience:** AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
**Demon-master:** As you may recall-  
  
**Random rabid fangirls in the audience:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Demon-master:** [grits teeth] As you may recall-  
  
**Random rabid fangirls in the audience:** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**  
**Demon-master:** [snaps] _**BOUNCERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**_  
[Kirei and Fuyuki soar over to the rabid fangirls and start pelting them with alive-and-kicking piranhas. THAT shut them up, albeit a few "ow"s, "eep"s and "ouch"s here and there in the audience.]   
  
**Kirei:** Remind me again WHY I volunteer to be DM's bouncer? [veins start popping]  
  
**Fuyuki:** [gives Kirei a look] ..................  
  
**Kirei:** [sullenly]..................Fine. [grumbles something that sounds suspiciously like, "crazy authors".]   
  
**Demon-master:** [coughs] As you may recall, we had an exclusive interview with the protagonist of Saint Seiya, the Pegasus Saint Seiya himself!!! [claps hands with glee] NYA!!!! =3  
  
[Upon hearing the name of their favourite Bronze Saint, some rabid fangirls attempt to scream the studio down, but were silenced after one steely look from a fuming Kirei.]  
  
**Demon-master:** [mumbles].........until he destroyed the studio.........but that's beside the point. Today, our guest star is one of the 5 main characters, including Seiya, of Saint Seiya. He's also Seiya's best friend, and has a fetish for traditional Chinese clothes...  
  
[At these words, the rabid fangirls of a certain long-haired brunette rear up and proceed to protest, but think otherwise when Kirei and Fuyuki each readies a squid, with the bottom end pointing at a certain angle, at them.]  
  
**Demon-master:** Let's give it up for Shiryu, the Dragon Saint of Saint Seiya!!!!!!!! [claps]  
  
**Audience:** [claps enthusiastically]   
  
**Rabid fangirls of Shiryu in the audience:** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHIRYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! [scream as if wolverines are after their hides]  
  
[Out comes Shiryu from behind the curtains, smiling handsomely at the audience as he strolled towards his seat, his long and luscious black mane flowing behind him like the ghost of a delightful summer breeze.]  
  
[Some fangirls took one look at their idol and keeled over, others launched into a "I LOVE YOU, SHIRYU - SAMA!!!!" cheer, but shut up after a dangerous and suggestive wave from Kirei's squid.]  
  
**Kirei:** [grins inquisitively] You know, Fuyuki, maybe all this bouncer business is not so bad after all. I get to torture banshees.........hehehehehehehe..........  
  
**Fuyuki:** [sweatdrops] ............  
  
**Demon-master:** What's poppin' ya, Shiryu? [grins]  
  
**Shiryu:** [still smiling] Hello, Demon-master. It surely is an honour to be on your talk show.  
  
**Demon-master:** [grins like an idiot] Why, thank you. That's really-  
  
[Out of the blue, a familiar voice pipes up somewhere in the gallery audience.]  
  
**Not-so-mysterious voice:** YO!!!!!! SHIRYU!!!!!!!!! GANBETTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD XD  
  
[The cameras rotate up to the gallery seats to search for the source of the voice, only to find.........Seiya and co., excluding Shiryu, up in one of the balcony seats.]  
  
**Seiya:** [grins as wide as the Grand Canyon] WE'LL BE BEHIND YOU!!!!!! ALL THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Shun:** [sweatdrops] Seiya......don't you think you are being a little bit too........genki?  
  
[We also find out that said voice belongs to the one and only Seiya.]  
  
**Demon-master:** [sweatdrops] Er............guys............aren't you suppose to be backstage?  
  
**Hyoga:** Well, we figure out that if we get seats up in the gallery, we'll have a better idea of what's going on in the show. In a way, instead of just relying on our ears, we can use our eyes and ears; sort of a kill two birds with one stone situation. Besides, the view's great up here. [mumbles] And we don't have to worry about money problems, 'cos Saori-san's paying........hehehehehe.........  
  
**Ikki:** And we can keep an eye on Seiya and make sure he doesn't cause more trouble for us.  
  
**Seiya:** [grits teeth] Are you trying to imply something, Ikki?  
  
**Ikki:** Depends on what way you want to take it. [tries to look as innocent as possible.....well, as innocent as a guy who spends most of his time scowling can look.]   
  
**Hyoga:** [exasperatedly] Hey, both of you, stop it!  
  
**Seiya and Ikki:** [glowering at each other]  
  
**Shun:** Please, onii-san, Seiya, you really have to stop....  
  
**Seiya and Ikki:** [glares and cosmos intensifying at an astonishing rate.]  
  
**Demon-master:** [barks] BOTH OF YOU!!!!! SHITSUGANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR I'LL HAVE MY MUSES ERASE YOU BOTH FROM THIS FIC AND FUTURE FICS TO COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Seiya and Ikki:** [paled instantaneously] .....................  
  
**Kirei:** [snaps finger] DANG!! I could've used my squid!!  
  
**All (except Kirei):** [sweatdrop] ............  
  
[After a few moments...]  
  
**Seiya:** GO GO GO, SHIRYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'RE WITH YOU ALL THE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD XD XD  
  
**Hyoga:**......Seiya sure knows how to bounce back fast.........pardon the pun......:P  
  
**Shiryu:** [shakes head to relieve it from his initial surprise] Er.....thank you, Seiya.....[smiles charmingly back at Seiya]  
  
**Random Shiryu x Seiya yaoi fangirl in the audience:** [sighs in bliss] Awww............[squeals in delight] KAWAII DESU NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Random Hyoga x Seiya yaoi fangirl in the audience:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN, "KAWAII DESU NE", YOU beep??????!!!!!!!!!! SEIYA BELONGS TO HYOGA, AND HYOGA ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY ARE CLOSER THAN ANYONE BACK IN THEIR CHILDHOOD DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Random Hyoga x Shun yaoi fangirl in the audience:** CLEARLY, YOU'VE GOT A LOOSE SOCKET SOMEWHERE IN THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BRAIN OF YOURS, YOU beep!!!!! IT'S ONLY A KNOWN FACT THAT SHUN'S HYOGA'S ONLY TRUE LOVE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Random Ikki x Hyoga yaoi fangirl in the audience:** ALL OF YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY DELUSIONAL!!!!!!!!!! HYOGA IS IKKI'S ONE TRUE LOVE, AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Demon-master:** [finally snaps and rears the Head-of-Doom-TM] THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!! I'LL TELL YOU beep WHAT'S FINAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S EITHER THE SQUID, OR THE BOOT-IN-THE-BOOTY, YOU beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO EITHER PIPE DOWN, OR GET!!!!! [twitch] THE!!!!!!! [twitch] JIGGY WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! [twitches some more]  
  
[A very long pause.]   
  
[No, you don't understand, I mean a REALLY long pause.]  
  
[And maybe a minute or so more just to underline the pregnant silence.]  
  
**All 5 Bronzies and muses:** [gaping with hanging jaws] ..................  
  
**Demon-master:** That's better. [coughs] Gomen ne Shiryu, for such a rude interruption.....[casts a pointed glare at the sources of the interruption.]   
  
[Said sources shrank back into their seats.]  
  
**Shiryu:** Erm, it's okay. Really.  
  
**Demon-master:** [genki] So, Shiryu, we're all really excited to know, what will you dress up as for a cosplay event? Excluding your Dragon Cloth, of course.  
  
**Shiryu:** [puts finger on lips] Hmm.......well, I've been doing some thinking after Seiya's interview, and I'm more or less certain about the costume I've picked.  
  
**Demon-master:** Ah, that's just like you, Shiryu. Always thinking in advance. That's what we love about you. [grins]  
  
**Shiryu:** Eh-heh.....thanks. About the costume, I'm not too sure whether it is acceptable or not......[looks sheepish]  
  
**Demon-master:** Don't worry about it! You tell us what you have in mind, and I'll -  
  
**Seiya:** Hey!! Don't you mean "WE"???!!!!  
  
**Demon-master:** Fine, fine, fine! And **WE** will give you healthy comments about your choice!  
  
**Shiryu:** Well, I was thinking of going as Chang Wufei from Gundam Wing AC.  
  
**Demon-master:** Chang Wufei eh? Hmm......I think I see the connection here......  
  
**Shiryu:** Indeed! [smile widens] You see, I think Chang Wufei and I have a lot in common. I was raised in China, and am used to wearing traditional Chinese clothes. I also know martial arts, and I know how to use a sword too. Not only that, both Wufei and I honour the Dragon very much. I mean, with him being an elite member of the Dragon Clan in L5 Colony and my being the Dragon Saint......  
  
**Demon-master:** Yes, yes! I can see you really have given this a lot of thought! Very impressive, if I do say so myself!   
  
**Shiryu:** [ever so politely] Thank you. O yes, not forgetting that Chang Wufei has a wife, whose name if I remember correctly is Meiran, who unfortunately is in heaven......I'll have to offer my condolences.............  
  
[At this, Shiryu kept silent for 1 minute.]  
  
**Demon-master:** _(Woah. He sure does take his word seriously.....maybe a lil' TOO seriously.........but I hope things don't get too ugly should he mention a certain Chinese girl's name.............)  
_  
**Shiryu:** As I was saying, Chang Wufei had a wife, pardon my bluntness, and I also have Shunrei, my sister- [gawked at the reaction of his fans] **(1)**  
  
[Upon hearing the name "Shunrei", anyone within a 10 mile radius with the studio in the middle would have thought some sort of "biological" explosion took place; so loud was the din made by combination of all the Shiryu rabid fangirls and all the Shiryu x ?/ ? x Shiryu rabid yaoi fangirls. The "dispute" would have gotten out of hand, had not Kirei and Fuyuki stepped in to squirt disgusting stinky squid ink at the berserk fangirls to shut them up. At the wave of a second squid, everybody hushed up. Pronto.]  
  
**All:** ...............   
  
**Demon-master:** _(DANG!!! I did it again.........me and my vibes............)_   
  
**Shiryu:** [still taken aback by what has happened in a span of 2 minutes.] ............ did I say something?  
  
**Demon-master:** [massaging throbbing head] Huh? Oh no.........it's not your fault..........._(YES, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!!)_.............ow my head...........  
  
**Shiryu:** [worriedly] Are you okay, DM?   
  
**Demon-master:** ................yea................I'm fine.............._(Note to self: Always voice out your thoughts should those annoying vibes kick in again..........)  
_  
**Shiryu:** So......is my idea acceptable?  
  
**Demon-master:** [grumbling under her breath] .........mimble-wimble........  
  
**Shiryu:** Er.........DM?  
  
**Demon-master:** [still grumbling under her breath] ........................groupies with absolutely no sense of shame....................  
  
**Shiryu:** Er.........DM?? [getting uneasy]  
  
**Demon-master:** Huh?? .......[looks blank for a moment].......oh....OH......[looks sheepish]....gomen ne, I was just er......contemplating about your choice of wardrobe-I mean, costume. Hehehehe.........  
  
**Shiryu:** [still skeptical] .....................  
  
**Seiya:** HEY!!!!!!!!! DM!!!!!!!!!!!! MAY I ASK A QUESTION???!!!!  
  
**Demon-master:** [quirks an eyebrow in curiosity] Sure! Ask away.  
  
**Seiya:** If Shiryu is going as Chang Wufei from Gundam Wing AC, may I go as Duo Maxwell??  
  
**Demon-master:** Er........I don't see why not........but didn't you wanna go as a legendary guitarist, or a gymnast?   
  
**Seiya:** Nah, I kinda change my mind. I didn't really get what's required for a cosplay event, but after asking your muses, now I do!! [grins]   
  
[Kirei and Fuyuki wave their squids while beaming.]   
  
**Seiya:** Besides, Duo Maxwell is one HECK of a fighter!!!!! I'll like to see how I look with a braid! [fingers locks fondly]  
  
**Demon-master:** Hmm......interesting.........do I sense the birth of a Gundam Wing cosplay group? [eyes the other 3 Bronzies with mischief]  
  
**Hyoga, Shun and Ikki:**..................No thank you. [eye the groupies in the audience wearily]  
  
**Seiya:** Aw, guys!!! Poopie!!! [pouts]  
  
**Shun:** Thank you, Seiya, but we have our own preferences. [smiles]  
  
**Demon-master:** [shrugs] Oh well, so much for the possibilities of a GW cosplay group -  
  
[An abrupt racket from outside the studio rang throughout the air.]  
  
**Mystery Voice #1:** I JUST HEARD THAT DUO AND WUFEI ARE INSIDE THIS STUDIO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Mystery Voice #2:** OPEN UP!!!!!!!! WE WANT IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Mystery Voice #3:** KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUO!!!!!!!!!!!! WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[After a series of pounding on the studio doors and much hollering that includes curses and swear words of different intensities, the doors slammed open brusquely to reveal...]  
  
**Rabid 2x5/5x2 yaoi fangirls:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DUO!!!!!!!!!!! WUFEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU TWO LOOK SO CUTE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [squeal like a bundle of chalk scratching against a chalkboard]  
  
**Demon-master:** [gaping] What the-??!!!  
  
[But before DM could get the words out, another brash interruption occurred when one of the side studio doors flew open unexpectedly to reveal...]  
  
**Dark Dragon Saint:** HEY!!!!! JUST WHAT MAKES THOSE BRONZE SAINTS SO SPECIAL???!!!!! I DEMAND THAT WE GET OUR OWN INTERVIEWS AS WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**The other 4 Dark Bronze Saints:** SOU SOU!!!!!!! WE HAVE A RIGHT TO GET INTERVIEWED TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Demon-master:** [sputtering in disbelief] How-??!!  
  
**All 5 Bronzies:** [flabbergasted] Wha...?  
  
**Dark Dragon Saint:** [notices Shiryu] AH HA!!!! WE FINALLY MEET AGAIN, DRAGON SAINT!!! LET'S FINISHED OUR FIGHT ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!!!!  
  
**Shiryu:** [horrified] I-  
  
[And again, more rude interruptions when the other side studio doors were flung open to reveal...]  
  
**Tsuzuki _(Yami no Matsuei)_:** Hey!! Wait!!! You 5 aren't supposed to be here!!! I need to get you 5 back to Meifu before Tasumi decides to dock my pay again......[tears welling up] **(2)  
**  
**Hisoka:** Doesn't Tasumi-san ALWAYS dock our salary? [side-glances at his partner]  
  
**Tsuzuki in inu-mode:** MOU!!!! HISOKA!!!!!! YOU ARE MEAN-  
  
**Muraki:** [pops out of nowhere] My sweet, adorable, beautiful Tsuzuki-chan daaaaaaarlinnnnnng [hearts popping out of Muraki's head] There you are!!! I've been looking all over for you, my lovely bride-to-be!!!!! Please accept this as a token of my proposal. [pulls out a rose and glides over to Tsuzuki] **(3)  
**  
**Tsuzuki:** [looks absolutely aghast] ACK!!!! MURAKI!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!!!!!!  
  
**Hisoka:** [bristles with rage at Muraki]  
  
**Muraki:** [completely ignoring Hisoka and still in his own version of paradise] Ah, my innocent little flower, our love is one where even death has no say. [more hearts popped out]  
  
**Kirei:** [on the verge of eruption] HEY!!!!!!!! THIS STUDIO IS OFF LIMITS TO TRES-PASSERS!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [starts firing squid ink at random places in the studio]  
  
**Seiya:** ARGH!!!!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING, KIREI!!!!!!!!!!!! EEP!!!!!!!![ducks beneath his chair to escape a stray squirt of squid ink]  
  
**Kirei:** YOU TRY FIRING A SQUID AT TRES-PASSERS AND TELL ME HOW EASY IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Dark Dragon Saint:** HEY, SHIRYU!!! WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT???!!!! THIS ISN'T OVER YET!!!!!!!! [somersaults through the air and aims a kick at Shiryu]  
  
**Shiryu:** [losing his patience quickly] Now see here! This is a studio, not a war zone! We should talk this out without having to resort to violence!   
  
**Dark Dragon Saint:** TELL THAT TO SOMEONE WHO CARES!!!!! [delivers the kick at Shiryu's temple, but Shiryu parried it just in time]  
  
**Demon-master:** BOTH OF YOU!!!!! STOP IT AT ONCE!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY STUDIO, AND WHAT I SAY, GOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Unfortunately, nobody could care less at that moment.]  
  
**Seiya:** [scurries out from under the chair] HEY!!! NOBODY BULLIES MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH-   
  
[A jet of squid ink happens to be flying at Seiya at that precise moment and oh-so-accidentally hit Seiya square in the head. Hard.]  
  
**Seiya:** -it.........[hits the ground. Head first.]...............Ooooo, look, Seika nee-chan. [points a wobbly finger at the flying blurs of squid ink]...........fluffy little birdies.......kawaii desu ne............  
  
**All the Bronzies (except Seiya):** [in perfect unison] Seiya!! Are you all right?!  
  
**Random Shiryu x Seiya yaoi fangirl in the audience:** I KNEW IT!!!!! SEIYA IS INDEED SHIRYU'S SOUL-MATE!!!!!!!!!!   
  
**Random Hyoga x Seiya yaoi fangirl in the audience:** EXCUSE ME, YOU beep !!!!! BUT IT IS JUST SO OBVIOUS THAT SEIYA'S THE ONLY ONE IN HYOGA'S HEART!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Random Ikki x Seiya yaoi fangirl in the audience:** WHICH PART OF THE WORD "FRIENDS" TO YOU TWO beep NOT UNDERSTAND?????!!!!!!!! OF COURSE SEIYA BELONGS TO IKKI!!!!!!!!! YOU ALWAYS HURT THE ONES YOU LOVE, AND THEY ARE PERFECT EXAMPLES OF THAT SAYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Random Seiya x Shun x Seiya yaoi fangirl in the audience:** IN YOUR DREAMS, GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!! IT'S EVIDENT THAT SEIYA IS SHUN'S AND VICE VERSA!!!!!!! LEAVE IT TO YOU TO WHIP UP SUCH A DISGUSTING PAIRING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[And a war, both physical and verbal, broke out among the rabid fangirls of various StS pairings in the audience.....]  
  
**All the Bronzies (Seiya is still out cold):** [in states of utter horror] ...............  
  
**Kirei:** [finally explodes] THAT'S IT!!!!!!!! THESE INCOMPETENT PEOPLE HAVE TESTED MY PATIENCE FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUYUKI!!!!!!! LEND ME YOUR SQUID!!!!!!!!  
  
**Fuyuki:** [irritated] I'm busy at the moment!! [restraining the Dark Saints with Shun's chains]  
  
**Tsuzuki:** AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHH!!!!!!!!! GET! AWAY!! FROM!!! ME!!!! MURAKI!!!!! [scampering away from Muraki, who's hot on Tsuzuki's trail]  
  
**Muraki:** [playfully] Oh, you naughty little thing. Trying to play hide-and-seek with me? You are just SSSSSOOOOOOOO CUTE!!! [glides faster]  
  
**Tsuzuki:** [overcame with so much panic, he forgot he could just fly away from Muraki]  
  
**Hisoka:** [hot on Muraki's trail] YOU LEAVE TSUZUKI ALONE THIS INSTANT!!!!!!! [fires multiple arrows at Muraki, but missing horribly due to experiencing a fit of rage, and perhaps jealousy]  
  
**Rabid 2x5/5x2 yaoi fangirls:** HEY!!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THOSE THINGS, BOUYA!!!!!!!! [indicating Hisoka]  
  
**Dark Saints:** WE DEMAND THAT YOU LET US GO IMMEDIATELY!!!!! [struggling to break loose from chains]  
  
**Demon-master:** [finally blows a fuse] **_WHO GOT THE PEOPLE?????!!!!!!!!! WHO GOT THE PEOPLE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_** [storms out of the studio.....er......war zone]  
  
[That day, the guest stars, bouncers, audience and some unexpected and highly unwelcome visitors alleviate the meaning of "noise pollution" to a whole new level.]  
  
(The morale for today's interview: If you own a studio, remember to get doors that SHUT UP REAL TIGHT. And just in case, secure them with locks, chains, rope, thorny vines, ANYTHING you can get your hands on.)

* * *

> **Kirei:** DAMN IT DM!!!!!!! OF ALL THE JOB-CLASSES YOU COULD'VE GIVEN ME, IT HAS TO BE A BOUNCER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Fuyuki:** I thought you said you like it? [raises a questioning eyebrow]  
  
**Kirei:**..........Whatever. But the POINT IS, DM YOU DID THAT DREADED CLIFF-HANGER THINGIE AGAIN!!!!!!!!! Well, even though this chapter was longer, THAT'S STILL NO EXCUSE FOR A CRIME THIS LOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Demon-master:** I know, I know!! GOMEN NASAI! I can't help it! This story is writing itself...I don't think that I have any control over it anymore!!  
  
**Both muses:** [ogles at Demon-master] ................  
  
**Demon-master:** Well........I was on sugar-and-caffeine-high when I wrote this crazy chapter.......in fact it seems even crazier than the first chapter.........not much of an interview with Shiryu now, is there? Lots, and lots of chaos........  
  
**Both muses:** _(No kidding....)_  
  
**Demon-master:** Eh-heh...sorry about that. To be honest, I loathe cliff hangers when I'm reading, but at the same time, being an author myself I love it when I can do the same thing. It's refreshing to know that I hold the audience in my power when they're reading my fic.  
  
**Fuyuki:**......Power corrupts, you know. [side-glances at DM]  
  
**Demon-master:** But I promise I'll get the interview with Hyoga out ASAP, you lovely peeps out there!! [throws kisses]  
  
**Kirei:** Someone had WAAAAAAAAAAAAY too much sugar and caffeine.......[heaves out a heavy sigh]  
  
**Fuyuki:** Indeed, a deadly combination for a homo-sapien. [nods]   
  
**Demon-master:** WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! Sugar and caffeine!!!! NYA!!!! XD XD XD  
  
**Both muses:**...............  
  
**Demon-master:** And I apologise to all the Seiya fans out there for torturing him like that. He's just too irresistible!!!! NYA!!!!!!! [pinches an annoyed Seiya's cheek] Oh, by the way, there are a few things I want to clear up:-  
  
**(1):** Some of the Saint Seiya websites I went to stated that Shunrei is Shiryu's sister, or more accurately, Shiryu's surrogate sister. Most of the StS websites didn't include this point though. Wonder why? [looks mellow]  
  
**(2):** For people who don't know who these characters are, they are Tsuzuki, Hisoka and Muraki of the cool anime/manga "Yami no Matsuei", otherwise known as "Descendents of Darkness" in English. Both Tsuzuki and Hisoka are shinigamis (God-of-Death) and are partners in a realm where souls are being judged, called Meifu. As shinigamis, it is their job to guide lost souls to Meifu, albeit dealing with low salaries despite having elite jobs. No thanks to a stingy shinigami secretary called Tasumi. (NOT the Tasumi in StS!!!)

> And since the Dark Saints are already dead, well.......you get the idea. =P  
  
Muraki is a psycho doctor who's after Tsuzuki due to the fact that he is one of the most powerful shinigamis in Meifu. (Tsuzuki, on the other hand, is clueless to this.) He plans to transfer his dead older brother's soul into Tsuzuki, then kill him (the older brother) with his own hands. But there were instances where Muraki has became Tsuzuki's stalker, much to his dismay......but you'll just have to read the manga to find out! NYA!!  
  
Warning: For anti-yaoi people out there, I STRONGLY suggest that you guys stay away from this series.  
  
**(3):** "Glide" is the only term I can associate Muraki's movements with.   
  
Well, that's a wrap!!! XD I'm done with ranting!!!! Now, I shall go rant some more. Tralalalala.....  
  
**Kirei:** Um.....right.....I think it's time for us to leave, while you regard still this onna as mentally stable......[drags DM away from her computer]   
  
**Demon-master:** R&R PEOPLE!!!!!! Constructive criticism and reviews are appreciated!!! And I'm perfectly stable! Don't let Kirei fool you; he finds sadistic pleasure in jeopardizing my spirits. And remember, if you must, flame THE FIC. NOT the author. NYA!!! =3


End file.
